


Turning His Vices into Their Virtues

by TRMGee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Concerts, F/F, Jake is the Brendon Urie of this universe-, M/M, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Past Jake English/Dirk Strider, Sarah Smiles, Vices & Virtues (Album), bandstuck, public confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRMGee/pseuds/TRMGee
Summary: Dirk began writing Sarah Smiles when he and Jake were still together and gave it to Jake unfinished because he never was going to finish it. They broke up over complications in their relationship. Years later, Dave finds the original sheet of music in a brainstorming session, and he and Jake start trying to finish it. They premiered it at their band’s next big concert, which John and Dirk are both encouraged to attend for nostalgia and some shocking announcements.
Relationships: Jake English/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Past Jake English/Dirk Strider - Relationship, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 3
Collections: Moon needs to stop making Song inspired fics





	Turning His Vices into Their Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, a nice one shot of Bandstuck.  
> Jake and Dave basically helped create the Panic! at the Disco of this universe.  
> Also, Dave Jake, *chefs kiss*. Dirk John? *chefs kiss*

Jake hums as he helped Dirk cleaned out the unorganized mess of a desk his boyfriend insisted on keeping. Dirk was sorting through some old files in the drawers, important things, and now meaningless items. Jake was sitting on the floor, looking through a large pile of Dirk’s drabbles, doodles, and notes. He was getting to the early stages of Dirk’s songwriting days, and most were unfinished projects. One stuck out, it was a bit more finished than the rest. 

“Hey love, what’s this?” Jake holds up the papers labeled ‘Heartache of the Vices’ to Dirk, looking over at him. Dirk leans down and takes the packet of papers, thumbing through his notes.

“Oh shit, this is like, one of the first songs I ever have written.” Dirk smiles slightly. “It was when we first got together, I wanted to try and remember how I felt at the start.” He points at a line of lyrics. “Here, let’s see, ‘She lives in her world, so unaware. Does she know that my destiny lies with her?’ Now I used female pronouns, but still.” He shrugs and hands Jake the song back.

“Why’d you never finish it? It seems like it could be amazing!” Jake takes it back and looks over the lyrics again. 

“I’m not sure, just lost my spark with that version. I probably won’t finish it, but you can keep it if you want.” Dirk crouches down and plants a kiss on Jake’s forehead.

“I’ll keep it safe then, lover boy.” They both chuckle and Jake pulls him down for a proper kiss.

  
  
  


Dave flipped through Jake’s song binder, looking through the older work in progress projects. They were having a brainstorming session for their next big album, and they had hit a dead-end in ideas. John had even helped them come up with some cool ideas, but with the goal they had in mind, it wasn’t gonna work. They had plenty of songs good for single releases, but they needed an album as soon as possible to keep their friction.

Dave and Jake were sitting on the English’s bed, tons of references, and old music sitting around them.

Dave flips to an old set of notes in Dirk’s handwriting. “Hey Jake, What about this old song by Dirk?” He looks over the lyrics. “We’d have to fix up the rhythm a bit, it doesn’t match the mood, and maybe change out some lyrics, but it could be quite a cool beat.” 

Jake looks over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, one of Dirk’s? Sure, whats the lyrics Dave?” Dave smiles and clears his throat.

_‘I was fine, just a guy living on my own,_

_Waiting for the sky to fall._

_Then you called and changed it all, doll.’_

Jake’s breath caught in his throat. It was _that_ song. He glances at the binder, then up at Dave as he got more of a rhythm to the song.

_‘Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in._

_We both know you'd already win._

_Mm, your original sin.’_

Dave looks up at him and shoots him a faint smile. Jake’s chest was all aflutter. He had heard Dirk sing this before, but Dave… It hit differently in a way. 

Sure, they had similar vocal ranges, although dirk’s voice was a little deeper when singing. But when Dirk sang it, it didn’t have as much emotion, like it had run out a long time ago. Dave though, he sounded genuine. Like he meant it.

_‘You fooled me once with your eyes, now, honey,_

_You fooled me twice with your lies, and I say,’_

Jake caught a glimpse of red eyes as Dave looked back down at the binder, singing the next lines.

_‘Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,_

_She lives in her world, so unaware._

_Does she know that my destiny lies with her?’_

His voice was velvet, and Jake mentally beat himself up. He can’t fall for another Strider Dammit, he’d look needy or pathetic. Broke up with Dirk and crawled after his brother. Worse than pathetic. He can not fall for him. That’s how it should be. 

_Right?_

“That’s all he had written. This was about you, wasn’t it?” Jake splutters as Dave looks up at him. How the hell-

“How could you tell?”

“Your reaction when I sang it. You looked like a deer in headlights and swooned worse than a romcom damsel.” Dave chuckles, setting the binder down. “Unless I was wrong, and you’re just weak to us Singing Striders. But that’s not the case, right?” Jake bit his lip in thought, shaking his head.

“It’s not that, you Strider boys do have wonderful singing voices. But I’ve only heard Dirk sing it. Hal never read the music, and You’re the third person I know to have sung it, the other person being me.” He chuckles, scratching his neck. “He wrote it at the start of our relationship, but by the time I had found it, Our spark was already too far gone.” 

“Hm,” Dave sits cross-legged on the bed. “Relationships are weird like that. At the start, they could be all passionate and making out and lovey-dovey, but then they burn out too soon.” Jake nods, looking down at his hands. “But others are more like a slow flame, growing over time and gaining more and more momentum with every passing day until it gets as hot as my mixtapes.” The Strider shot him a smirk and Jake laughs, really laughs, deep in his chest.

“Did you just plug your own mixtapes in a metaphor?” Jake runs a hand through his curls. Dave internally freaked the fuck out. Is this why Dirk fell for him? Sure, he’s hella hot and of course, damn that ass though, but that smile, that laugh. Christ on an expired cracker it was hypnotizing. He keeps his composure though, can’t ruin the brand of ironically cool expressions.

“Guess I did. Got a problem with that English?” Jake shakes his head, chuckling and looking at the binder.

“Not at all… I think I just got an idea on how to finish off the song.” He smiles and looks up at Dave.

“Oh? Well then, let’s get to work.”

  
  
  


“Come on Dirk! Live it up a little!” Dirk rolls his eyes, listening to Jake sing some of their older songs. He and Dave had insisted that John and himself come to this concert, they had apparently wanted them to be there for the trip down memory lane. The couple agreed since they had helped create and perform some of the songs they’d be singing, and apparently they were premiering a new song tonight. Sarah Smiles? It was a strange name but sounded interesting.

He looks over at John and smiles softly. He seemed so happy, definitely enjoying himself. This was one of John’s favorite songs to perform. Always, He and Jake used to duet it all the time, like a double team of emotions and perspectives in relationships, until he left the band to pursue a different job. John still came to the concerts a ton, it was his way of keeping up with the band. 

John and Dirk both had left the band, for different reasons. John left with a heavy heart, wanting to go after other roads in the entertainment business. He was quite the comedian. Dirk, on the other hand, left for mental health reasons. The stress of he and Jake’s relationship at the time was too much for him to stay, so he just left. 

Did he regret it, leaving the band? Absolutely. He often thought about a better way of going through that. If he had taken a leave for a bit, a break to stop the fighting, maybe things would not be like this. But did he regret leaving Jake? That was harder to answer.

He paid attention again when Calendar ended, the music drawing out at the end. That’s… new.

Jake holds the microphone up and starts talking to the audience. “I’d just like to thank you all for coming out tonight. We still have more songs on the way, but Dave back there,” Jake gestures to the drums, Dave waving out at everyone. “, thought tonight would be the perfect night to give some announcements! First of all, our next album will be released soon, with some familiar titles and some new ones you’ll hear later. But, as a teaser, we’ve decided to perform the newest song of the bands album, _Vices and Virtues._ Let’s all have some fun, and jam out to,” Jake looks over to where John and Dirk said they’d be. “Sarah Smiles, a take on a song by Dirk Strider.” 

It lasted a moment, maybe two, where Jake made eye contact with Dirk. But he looked back to the band and nods. It was a familiar start-up, Dirk new this beat. He did not…

_“I was fine, just a guy living on my own,_

_Waiting for the sky to fall._

_Then you called and changed it all, doll.”_

Jake’s voice singing was beautiful. Full of innocence and the lighting behind him reflected a beautiful green. John gawks, then looks over at Dirk. “Is this?” Dirk nods, just as shocked as John. they both watch as Jake, in his green and black ensemble, continued on. The first part was perfect, just like Dirk had written it. It was beautiful.

But then came the part Jake and Dave added.

And _Holy Shit._

_“Sarah,_

_(Sarah, Sarah, Sarah)_

_Oh, Sarah,_

_(Sarah)_

_Are you saving me?”_

The guitarist, a voice like silk, sang in the background, echoing him. The lights turned orange, and Jake’s tone turned from innocent to almost longing.

_“Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way._

_I'd really hoped that you would stay,_

_But you left and went your own way, babe._

_I don't mind, take your time, I got things to do_

_Besides sit-around-and-wait-for-you._

_Oh, and I hope you do too.”_

He didn’t look at Dirk, but his smile was faded. John was amazed, this was an amazing song, and Jake was telling him and Dirk’s history though it.

_“You fooled me once with your eyes, now, honey,_

_You fooled me twice with your lies, and I say,”_

The lights shifted to both orange and green, and jake began to undo his overcoat. Underneath was a beautiful gold. A wardrobe change? No way.

_“Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,_

_She lives in her world, so unaware._

_Does she know that my destiny lies with her?”_

The lights go off and Jake’s silhouette sets the mic down and the guitarist takes over singing as Jake throws off the coat. He fixes his undershirt and tears off the pants he wore. Tear away cover, smart. He reaches behind a speaker and pulls up a cape. A god. Damn. Cape.

_‘Sarah,_

_Oh Sarah,_

_Are you saving me?’_

He picks the mic back up, smiling as the colors of the lights behind him turn green, still making it hard to see his outfit. 

_“It's killing me inside!_

_Consuming all my time,_

_You've left me blind!_

_And when I think I'm right,_

_You strip away my pride,_

_You cast it all aside, but I say,”_

The lights turn back on, and Holy Shit. He’s in all gold, the cape draped over his shoulders. A rainbow was the inlay fabric under it, and He was gorgeous.

_“SARAH SMILES LIKE SARAH DOESN’T CARE!”_

No one could fully focus on the words anymore, it was just so… Amazing. The music, the singing, everything. Everyone was going wild, singing along.

_“She lives in her world so unaware._

_Does she know that my destiny lies with her,_

_Sarah,_

_(Sarah)_

_Oh Sarah,_

_(Sarah)_

_Are you saving me?”_

The music dies out and Everyone cheers. “That’s my Jake!” John looked over at Dirk after he shouted along. Dirk couldn’t take his eyes off Jake. He looked so happy up there. Dave got up from the drums and headed up, grabbing a mic on the way.

“Let’s give it up for Jake!” The crowd cheers again. “There we go! And now, let’s give it up for the myth himself, Dirk Strider, My brother!” John cheers along with the crown, wrapping an arm around him. Dirk smiles, wrapping one around John in response, holding them together.

“We’re about to take a quick intermission before we start the second half of our performance. Please don’t be too rowdy out there.” Dave holds up his hand.

“Hold up English, you forgot the last announcement.” Jake looks confused.  
  
“What announce-” Dave steals Jake’s mic then kisses him, in front of everyone. There’s a roar of cheers, and a very flushed Jake. Dave pulls back and smirks. Jake says something intelligible, and Dave shrugs, smiling. John and Dirk stare wide-eyed. What just happened? Dave pulls a mic back to his mouth.  
  
“See you all in 20 minutes!” and the lights go out, Dave dragging Jake backstage by the hand.

  
  
  
  


The concert had been amazing. Jake sat in the lounge room in the venue, still in his costume. He had a bottle of water in hand and was rehydrating after all of the singing. He looks over to the door when Dave comes back in.

“And the stampede has arrived.” Jake stood as Rox rushed in, tackling him in a hug.

“JAKEY THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!” He laughs and hugs back, spinning them around. “That costume change was just, WOW! And the songs were spectacular!” They let go and mess with his curls, smiling. 

“Thank you, Rox! It was a stroke of genius from our own Rose and Kanaya when we were working on outfits.” The friends slowly filed in, reclining on the chairs. There were a lot of hugs and chatting.

John slips in with Dirk being dragged behind him. John lets go of the obviously tired Strider and hugs Jake.

“Jake, that was spectacular!” They hug tightly, then Jake messes up John’s hair.

“Glad you both could make it! It really does mean a lot to us.” Dave nods, now reclining on the couch with his own water bottle. The cousins pull away and smile. John plops on one of the loveseats that are still open. Dirk looks down at Jake, not too much of a height difference, but Dirk still had some height on him. “Hey there Ol Sport. Hug?” Jake held out his arms.

Dirk raises an eyebrow, looks him up and down, then rolls his eyes and hugs him, smiling. “Still upset you didn’t tell me it was gonna be that song.” He says, pulling back once Jake let him. Jake chuckles.

“Sorry about that! We wanted to keep it a secret.” They both went over to their seats, Dirk next to John and Jake leaning up against Dave on the couch.

“So, How did everyone enjoy the concert?” Dave looks around at everyone, taking a swig of his water.

Jade speaks up, giggling. “It was amazing! Definitely worth the money!” Rose nods as Kanaya pops into the conversation.

“Yes, It Was Quite Good, But Jake, I Know You Did Not Throw That Coat I Worked So Hard On, Right?” She glares, and Jane covers her mouth.

“Oh shoot!” She mutters, looking over at the now pale Jake.

“... Of course not! I merely… Tossed it down.” He looked panicked at Dave to save him, who shrugged and did nothing. Kanaya nods, crossing her arms.

“Mhm. If You Ruined That Coat In Any Way, I Will Not Make You Another Costume Jacob.” Jake nods his head vigorously, looking scared. She relaxes, smiling sweetly again. “Wonderful. Glad You Understand.” Rose chuckles, holding her girlfriend’s hand.

“Now, can we please address the elephant in the room?” Rox states, looking at everyone.  
  
“What do you mean Rox?” John looks over at them, tilting his head. They sigh and gesture to Dave and Jake.

“Obviously how Jake and Dave thought it was a good idea to not tell us they were dating!” Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades, smirking.

“And how do you know we’ve been dating since before this?” He takes a drink and Jake raises an eyebrow. 

“Obviously the makeup on Jake’s neck! You two suck at hiding marks!” Dave spits his water out, spluttering and Jake’s face turns bright red. They look at each-other, then Rox, who got up and walked over to Jake. they took his water, put some on a napkin, and wiped off a certain spot. “Seriously, a bite mark David? Before a concert? So immature.” They toss the bottle and napkin back onto the table in front of the couch and sit back down. Jake and Dave splutter for a bit. John is cracking up, Jane joining as well. Jade stifles her laughter while Rose and Kanaya look entertained. They too noticed the makeup job, Rose having helped do some of it.

Dirk crosses his arms and looks at Dave. “Seriously bro? After all the times you yelled at Jake and I back then for coming to concerts with marks? Hypocritical dude.” Dave opens his mouth to protest but Dirk holds up his hand. “No, don’t try to make an excuse. Trust has been betrayed.”

They all talked for a while before Karkat yelled at them from outside the room to help work on the takedown.

They dropped the album a week later, Vices and Virtues, and It was a hit. They were on tour for a bit longer, before settling back to their usual life. Jake got an earful from Kanaya for getting dirt on the coat by accident, by Rose and Jade came to his rescue thankfully.

And Everything returned to its normal, chaotic state for the group. 


End file.
